This invention relates generally to shoe accessories. More specifically it relates to shoe shields that protect shoes from becoming scuffed.
It is well known to most motorists that their right shoe becomes scuffed in time with worn mark in the vicinity just above the heel. This is caused by resting the rear edge of the shoe heel on a mat or floor of the car while shifting the foot side to side between the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal. To persons who are fastidious about their personal appearance, such shoe is unsightly so that it is objectionable for further wear in public. Replacement of a pair of shoes for such reason can be expensive, so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a shoe saving device that can be worn around the shoe during driving, and which shields the shoe from becoming scuffed as a person shifts his foot between the pedals.
Another object is to provide a shoe saver which is adaptable to fit either a man's shoe or a woman's shoe, and is adjustable as well as being quick and easy to install or remove.
Yet another object is to provide a shoe saver which is not at all unpleasant in appearance if momentarily left on the shoe while a motorist steps from the vehicle into a store, coffee shop or the like.
Other objects are to provide a shoe saver which is simple in design, easy to manufacture, and efficient in operative use.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.